Love Is A Battlefield
by skyemeunet
Summary: After saving Yuki from a fire, Kyo struggles with his new found feelings. Taking solace in Hatsuharu, then realizing his mistake only further fuels Kyo's desire to have a relationship with Yuki. Too bad they won't stay happy for long.
1. Difficult Revelation

Hiya! So, this was actually the first long fanfiction I'd made. This is a story I made out of a rp my friend Mimi and I had done years ago and got her permission to rewrite.

There will be lots of...Well, everything in this. I can't really be positive as of now everything that will happen, but I do have an idea. And just so everyone knows

1) Yes, there will be lemons, limes, and everything in between. Lots of smut

2) Extreme angst when it gets to it

3) This is **not** stay KyoxYuki, for those lovers out there. I'm putting it under that, because that is what a big portion of this will be. But it will change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, belongs to original owner. Sadly, she did not like the idea of me turning her manga into a huge yaoi fanfest, and denied my claim to it. I'm making no money off of this!!

* * *

Kyo woke up with a yawn. He shut off his alarm and got up very slowly, watching as the things in his room became more clear. He could make out the light toned walls, from his desk where an undone paper that was due next week lay, down to every title of the small collection of books he owned. His eyes found their way to the window. He loved sitting there and thinking.

_If only I didn't feel so suffocated here, then it would be a joy._

Kyo thought bitterly to himself. He finally willed his way out of bed, first going downstairs to get a glass of milk before getting into the shower and get dressed for school. When he went downstairs again, Tohru was there making breakfast.

"Good morning Kyo" she said in the chipper voice she always had. Her uniform already on, Kyo was once again amazed how she could possibly do this day after day. Tohru Honda was truly an amazing person in his eyes, even if Kyo found her to be so dim-witted that it should be a world threat. He pushed it past his mind as he walked in, then he remembered dishes up in his room.

"Yeah morning," Kyo said as he turned to leave the kitchen and found himself face to face with a half-asleep Yuki. His hair tangled, and his eyes barely open, Yuki paused in front of Kyo for a moment, then leaned his head against his shoulder, not seeming to realize who it was.

"You damn rat keep moving will ya? " Kyo asked tensing up, but he relaxed once Yuki slid off his shoulder and went to the fridge for a drink. After he'd drank it, Yuki seemed a bit more awake than before.

"Morning Yuki, having trouble waking up again I see" Tohru asked smiling. Yuki didn't answer as he sat down at the table, slowly starting to wake up. Kyo shook his head and came back down with the dishes.

After breakfast, the three teenagers walked to school. Yuki and Tohru talked about something on T.V. they'd seen, and Kyo had his hands in his pockets grumpily as he looked off to the side. His mind couldn't find anything in particular that it could focus on and keep its interest. So he stole glances over at Tohru and Yuki every so often, but when Yuki and him met eyes, he stopped and increased his pace just a tad as they reached the school building. Why did he have to walk with them all the time anyway?

"You guys certainly are early," came an all too familiar voice, although Kyo wished it wasn't. Arisa Uotani stood there next to Saki Hanajima.

"Oh, yes well we were all up and ready, so we just decided we would come early." Tohru explained in her usual blubbering tone. It was almost to be expected that she should start doing her habit of pushing her index fingers together nervously as she talked.

"Huh, orange top looks grumpy enough. What's wrong with you?" Uo said nodding towards Kyo, who glared at her and in a biting tone answered,

"Nothing. Don't you go worrying about what I'm doing Yankee. Hell with this, I'm going inside." Those two annoyed him, and even if he was obliged to get used to them being around cause they were Tohru's friends, it didn't mean he had to like either of them. And he made that fact known. Kyo headed inside the school while the others simply ignored the fact that he left.

"Good morning Miss Uotani, Miss Hanajima" Yuki said nodding to each of them in turn after he had watched Kyo disappear. He got a friendly morning in return from both of them.  
While Tohru stood and continued to talk to them, Yuki excused himself. He was soon met with his oh-so-famous fan club and attempted to block out the "We Love Yuki" mini song.

_How annoying..._

Yuki thought to himself. Although he would never act on or show his true feelings towards that all so ridiculous fan club, he could still enjoy his insults in his mind. Which he now did as he smiled softly at them while he passed. They were too busy gushing over his smile to follow him to his locker. He turned the corner and bumped into Kyo. He was surprised for a minute, then quickly composed himself.

"Sorry..." Yuki murmured. Kyo stared at him angrily.

"Try watching where you're going you damn rat." Though Kyo's stare was the same as it would have been, his voice was somehow, not. It didn't have the usual cold...kick to it that it should have had. Yuki looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then continued to his locker. When he walked into class Kyo glanced over at who walked in, but after seeing it was Yuki, looked back out the window with a displeased look on his face.

Class started, and the young heroine was staring intently at the teacher, attempting to understand and hold everything he was saying. Even if she knew Yuki would help her, Tohru still tried her best to get it so he wouldn't have to. Yuki had his chin in his hand as he looked lazily at the teacher, and took looks out the windows every few minutes as well. Kyo on the other hand was trying desperately to write down notes but the teacher talked very fast and he wasn't having much luck.

This went on for an hour, and soon, people started to look forward to lunch which was coming up all too slowly for the poor teens. Twenty minutes before their small window of freedom, they heard panicked shuffling outside in the hall. The students looked over curiously, and the teacher opened the door. There was a strange sort of fog that seeped into their classroom at the action. The teacher caught a student to ask what the problem was.

"There's a fire!' the kid cried. Right after the student's declaration, the fire alarms went off. The kids in the room jumped, looking at their teacher for orders of what they should be doing.

"Alright everyone stay calm, and file up(1), then head out the front door of the school, hurry now" he said. Everyone lined, up, Kyo glanced over at Tohru and Yuki, and after seeing they had started to move as well, he got in line and followed everyone out. Tohru was holding on to Uo and Hana, obviously very frightened by this matter. Most of the class was out, and Yuki stopped by the door. A girl was crouched down in the corner, coughing. He quickly went over to her.

"It's going to be alright, but we must get out of here quickly." Yuki said. The girl just shook her head, her knees curled up very close to her. Yuki continued to try to coax her for a minute. They really should be getting out of here, the class had long since left and the fire was only going to continue to spread.  
Once outside, Kyo rushed to where the teacher was waving his hand. He found Tohru and let out a sigh. He looked around, but couldn't find Yuki. He saw Momiji and Hatsuharu walking towards him. Where was that damn rat?

"Everything will be fine. Here take my hand" Yuki said in a soothing voice. The girl looked up at him for a long moment, then with one shaking hand, the other covering her mouth, took Yuki's hand. He helped get her to her feet, then headed for the door. The smoke had slowly been creeping into the room, but when Yuki opened the door he was nearly overpowered by the smoke and the urge to start coughing. He cleared his throat, trying not to breath too much, for the sake of his already weakened bronchial tubes. He looked to his left and right, he could see what he expected to be the last of the students walk out the front door to his left.

"Follow closely," he said as he moved towards the fresh air. As they got closer, Yuki suddenly heard a crack. He looked up, and his eyes widened. Yuki grabbed the girl's arms, and threw her towards the door, and just in time. Part of the roof fell between them. The fire had spread and Yuki was trapped. He looked around, but then he fell to his knees, coughing. No, this was not the time....To get an asthma attack, Yuki thought to himself. But it was too late, the defenseless rat could feel his airways closing and opening very, very little. His heart beat faster and this didn't help being able to breathe any easier.

Kyo watched as the last of the students came out, followed by a girl who was in their class. She ran straight for their teacher, her eyes were red and tears could be seen about to pour out of them.

"Sen-Sensei, Yuki he...He got trapped in there!" she cried desperately, trying to control her coughing and fright as she took deep breathes. Tohru overheard and her hands went over her mouth.

"Yuki's still in there?" she asked in a panicked voice, her eyes already starting to tear up. Kyo looked around anxiously, the firemen weren't here yet. And...Yuki's lungs! Kyo burst out in a run as he headed for the front door. He heard teachers screaming at him, but he didn't listen as he ran back inside the burning school. His mind was pretty much blank as he felt the heat from the flames wave over him. He put one arm over his nose and mouth as he looked around, searching frantically for the same boy that annoyed him all the time, the same glaring eyes...Through a blockade of burning wood, Kyo thought he caught a glimpse of Yuki laying down in the middle of the hall. What was he doing lying there?! Why didn't he get up?

"Yuki!!" Kyo yelled. His face pale as he looked around for a way past the blockade, Kyo soon found one and pushed his way past it. He ran to Yuki and fell to his knees and he turned Yuki over.

"Yuki. Yuki, damn it wake up!!" he said. He felt Yuki move, then soon was watching him coughing non-stop. Shit an asthma attack! He needed to get out of here...Kyo hoisted Yuki into his arms, and looked around with the same panic. Flames were all around him, this building wasn't gonna last very long...He saw a window and kicked it out.

_Thank god we're on the first floor._

Kyo jumped on the ledge, then down from it and on to the ground. He heard the sound of sirens, and looking over to the parking lot, he could see an ambulance. He quickly ran towards it, Yuki in his arms and no longer coughing, for he had passed out. The medics took him, and put him on a stretcher. Kyo stared down at his arch rival with a horrified look on his face as he watched Yuki get a mask over his face and his pulse checked.

"Kyo!" He turned to see Tohru running over to him. She looked at Yuki and gasped, the tears falling down her face.

"It'll be okay Tohru, come on lets go over here okay?" Momiji's usual chipper voice was now careful and saddened as he took Tohru's hand and led her back over to her friends, who immediately started soothing her that Yuki would be okay. Haru continued to stand next to Kyo, the same horrifying look on his face.

"You saved him...Who would have thought" Haru murmured, his eyes never falling away from Yuki's face. Kyo looked at Haru, then turned around and walked away, ignoring the strange feeling developing in his stomach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Everyone was over at Shigure's house. Hatori was upstairs checking on Yuki, while everyone awaited anxiously in the living room. Momiji and Haru had come over as well, waiting for Hatori to say that Yuki would be fine.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest for a day or so. The smoke did cause an asthma attack, but luckily Kyo got him to the medics before it got too serious and untreatable." Hatori watched relieved faces as he walked down the stairs.

"You can all go see him, he's awake," he added. At those words, everyone rushed into Yuki's room. Indeed, Yuki was awake, sitting up in the bed. His eyes were a bit red, and he looked exhausted. The usual flawless complexion had an ashy look to it, and his eyes were not nearly as bright as they should be. But he smiled nonetheless, his lips were a bit chapped as well, but of course, everyone was happy that he was alive.

"Yuki oh thank god you're okay!" Tohru exclaimed as she sat on the bed.

"We were all really worried about you." Momiji smiled. Yuki forced his smile to go bigger, to be more reassuring.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any worry, I'm fine now" he said.

"Hey Yuki, did you know? It was Kyo who saved you! He ran straight through the front door and came out with you. He did! He did!" Momiji said, his voice back to normal. Kyo had slipped into the room with everyone, and growled softly at Momiji. Yuki's eyes widened, and he caught Kyo's descending back as Kyo snuck out of Yuki's room immediately. For a moment, Yuki continued to stare. Kyo....Had saved him? Ran in to get him? But why, would he have done such a thing? This was Kyo we were talking about...

Haru and Momiji left after dinner, Kyo was absent from the meal, choosing to be alone and think on the roof, and Yuki's dinner was brought to him in his room. After they left, Tohru got Yuki to bed, finished the rest of her chores, then went to bed herself, leaving the house in silence.

Kyo laid on his back, looking up at the stars with his hands behind his head. Why did he save Yuki...At the time he hadn't even thought about it, he just started running, but now that he looked back on it, it was....Impossible. He had just heard that Yuki was trapped, and when he saw him laying there on the floor he freaked a bit, thought his heart had stopped. He didn't want Yuki to die, he couldn't. He had to beat him after all, yeah they must be why he did it. Cause if Yuki died, he'd never get his chance to beat him. Kyo nodded in approval at his newly found excuse, and went inside, heading up to his room. He passed Yuki's room on the way and saw the door was cracked open. He stopped for a moment and his body moved on its own accord as he entered Yuki's room. Kyo slowly approached the sleeping Yuki, staring down at him. There was no way he had saved him out of caring about him or anything. He still hated the damn rat with all his might...Didn't he? Kyo trailed his finger down the sheets of Yuki's bed, not daring to touch Yuki himself. As he got to his arm's reach, he slowed down, then brought his hand back to him, followed by quickly walking out the room and into his own, his heart racing. What the hell did he just do? He tried to get to sleep and finally succeeded, though it was a restless night, his brain still racing with questions he couldn't find answers to.

The next morning, Kyo slept later than usual. By the time he went downstairs, breakfast was ready and everyone else was awake. Yuki looked up as he came into the room, then looked away just as quickly. Kyo sat down at the table, and soon wished he hadn't. Shigure was looking at him with a smile on his face.

"So, I heard that Kyo was our wonderful hero yesterday. Such a sweet thing to do don't you think? Aren't you lucky Yuki? Have you even thanked him?" Shigure asked. Kyo glanced at Yuki, and found the rat looking back at him. Instead of saying anything, Yuki just looked down at his food. Shigure sighed.

"Yes yes...To save Yuki,…Maybe you care for him after all," Shigure teased. Kyo pounded his fist on the table

"Damn it shut up you stupid dog! Who asked you anyway!" Kyo snapped.

"Oh you two, I'm just glad to see that both Yuki and Kyo are safe." Tohru said.

"And have you heard? We don't have school while they're fixing the school," she added.

"Ah is that so? Well maybe we'll have to plan a little trip then. It would be lovely to get away wouldn't it?" Shigure asked.

"It wouldn't be until after we make sure Yuki is okay, and of course there's the arrangements as well. What do you think everyone?" Shigure looked at everyone. Kyo was shuffling down his food, Yuki was eating his just as fast while shiny-eyed Tohru nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a great idea! But I really couldn't impose on you again. You've already given me so much-"

"Tohru you mean to say you would leave us all alone? We went to the lake last time but I didn't get to spend any time with you. And here I was hoping I would get to swim joyfully with Tohru at the beach house but instead I'm stuck with these two party poopers," Shigure said dramatically.

"Well, I guess you might be right. I suppose it would be fun." Tohru gave in easily. Shigure smiled in victory as he drank his coffee. Kyo finished his breakfast first and put his dishes in the sink. He leaned against the counter, staring at the floor. That Shigure stuck to Kyo like a bad flu. He didn't care about Yuki. He already figured out why he'd saved him. Kyo looked up at the wall, recollection flowed over his face for but a moment. He thought of the excuse after he did it, during the time when he had been doing it, his mind was numb to anything except Yuki...

"This is driving me insane!" he mumbled loudly, grabbing at his hair, frustrated.

"If you're going to freak out, try not doing it in the kitchen." Kyo snapped his head towards the voice, seeing Yuki walk up next to him and set his dishes in the sink as well. Yuki eyed him for a moment, but when Kyo met his glance he flinched back.

"What are you staring at?" he shot. Yuki continued to look at him with an odd expression on his face. His grey eyes were bigger, and somehow less cold than usual, but Kyo couldn't read anything else on his face.

"Why did you-" Yuki stopped talking and looked over at Tohru, who had come into the kitchen, she stopped to look at them a moment, then smiled. Kyo rolled his eyes and started for the door. Yuki saw a piece of paper on the counter and picked it up.

"Shopping list?" he asked. Tohru nodded.

"Yes, but I think I'll try finishing up the laundry before I go."

"I can go for you," Yuki said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You should be resting. I'll just get to it later" Tohru answered, Yuki smiled.

"Really I'm fine, and it'd be nice to get some fresh air."

"If that's the case then take Kyo with you, he probably needs some fresh air as well, and he can watch over you. If you get sick, we know he'll 'save' you again and bring you home," Shigure said chuckling at his joke, as he walked into the kitchen, blocking Kyo's way to get to the living room.

"I'm not going, now move out of my way" Kyo said.

"Now now Kyo, you should go. Both of you could get it done faster than one of you. Have fun!" Shigure went back into his office. Yuki looked over at Kyo, then scoffed and passed him, heading towards the door, where he put on his shoes, and headed out. He wore a long sleeved shirt, but the wind was colder than he expected, but he wasn't going to go back and have to deal with Kyo. Yuki wrapped his arms around himself and started to walk.  
Kyo allowed Yuki to pass him, then without thinking, headed to the door as well. He saw Yuki's jacket, but didn't see his shoes.

"That idiot went out without a jacket? Damn it." He slipped on a jacket and a pair of shoes, grabbed Yuki's jacket and ran outside. He spotted Yuki easily enough, he slowed his pace to a walk as he caught up to Yuki. He thrust out the jacket, his breathing a bit hard.

"Here." Yuki stared at him with surprise on his face. Did Kyo really run here to give him a jacket? Kyo looked at Yuki when he didn't take the coat.

"Well don't just stand there, take the damn jacket." Yuki shook his head softly, and grabbed the jacket.

"Uh, thanks Kyo," he said in a unsure tone.

"Whatever, look tear that list in half" Kyo said, he had his wallet in his jacket, and he'd rather not have to be around Yuki anymore than what was necessary.

"No. If you didn't want to come than you shouldn't have. Thank you for the jacket, but just go back to the house." Yuki started to walk again. That remark annoyed Kyo as he followed Yuki.

"What do you mean. I'm already out here, just give me the list," he snapped.

"It's bad enough I owe you for saving my life. I don't need you doing unnecessary things like accompanying me to the store when I clearly don't need it. If you don't want to do it, I'd rather you not. It's better than you having to do it because of me." Yuki's eyes closed at the end of his sentence, much like he always did when he was talking. Kyo had to take a moment before he could think of what to say.

"Look just forget about that. If you don't mention it again it'd be enough for me," Kyo said, making sure he walked a little bit in front of Yuki, so he wasn't walking next to him.

"Maybe for you, but it's not for me. Just hurry up and ask for something, so that I can repay you and it can get off **my** mind. Just because you may not have been thinking about it, doesn't mean others haven't," Yuki replied with that annoyed expression he got when talking to Kyo.

"Damn you're annoying. Alright, if I think of something, I'll be sure to tell you. Can we drop it now?" Kyo asked in a snappy tone. So Yuki had been thinking about it too? Yuki nodded curtly.

"I appreciate it, maybe now I won't have to dwell on it any longer..." Yuki murmured as he passed Kyo. One thing Yuki hadn't mentioned, was that he didn't get much sleep the night before, his dream had consisted of Kyo and the fire incident. It pissed Yuki off to think that he would be forced to care by his own guilty conscience. His mood got worse as he continued to think about it.

Kyo couldn't think of, or rather chose not to, say anything more on the way to store. When they finally reached it he crossed his arms and stood in front of Yuki.

"Tear the list in half already."

"No, you're only proving me right that you didn't want to come in the first place." Yuki passed Kyo and headed inside. Kyo growled under his breath, then followed Yuki inside. He kept stealing glances at the list, but finally just snatched it out of Yuki's hands and looked at it.

"We need a cart for all this stuff..."

"Then go get one. And give it back." Yuki reached for the list. He hadn't intended for it to happen like it did. Instead of grabbing the list, he ended up accidentally grabbing Kyo's hand. Yuki's eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed the list and turned around, mostly to hide the light blush that had come across his face. The invisible hairs on the back of Kyo's neck stood up as he took a clumsy step backwards. That gave him a real surprise, his heart skipped a beat...

"Just...Stay here! I'll go get a cart." Kyo ran off to find one, happy for the chance to get away from Yuki for a few seconds.  
Yuki looked down at the list, grabbing a few things they hadn't yet gotten. His attention was suddenly taken by two woman gossiping a few feet from him. He caught some of their conversation.

"Did you see that?"

"Those two both blushed!"

"Do you think they might be together!"

"Oh I don't know, they sure look like it, and what a cute couple they make!" Yuki's eye twitched. Was that how people saw them? Imagining him and Kyo as friends was nearly impossible, but to think that they came off as being together, as a couple...Yuki shivered at the thought. Like that would ever be rational. Neither of them were gay, it was ridiculous. Yuki heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to find Kyo with a basket on his arm.

"Put them in here," Kyo said. Though his face was back to normal, his head was starting to hurt from all the thinking he was doing, and he was still feeling a bit weird about being here in the first place. Yuki simply nodded and set the items in the basket. Instead of giving the basket to Yuki, Kyo kept it on his arm, and started walking.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be here all day." Yuki blinked, then led the way to other things on the list.  
They got what they needed, and got into a line. Yuki was silent and looking off to the side casually, while Kyo was looking everywhere but the boy next to him. He wasn't good at small talk, but they couldn't just stand here like this...

"Your hair looks messy, did you even comb it today?" Kyo suddenly asked. Actually, Kyo rather liked the ruffled look Yuki sometimes had, but he would never tell him that. Yuki seemed to take offense to the comment and glared at Kyo.

"At least I took a shower this morning. You're not very well kept either, for the record," he replied coldly. The line moved up, although not quite fast enough for the two annoyed teenage boys, who were both trying to concentrate on how dirty the tiles were on the floor, and how very faintly could you see streaks on the wall where a not-so-skilled painter must have done it. These observations occupied their time only for a few minutes, but luck was on their side as the line had moved up to them. The cashier rung up the items, and Kyo looked at the total, then in his wallet.

"Damn it...Do you have some extra change?" he asked upon seeing that he was a few dollars and cents short. He was answered with a small scoff, as Yuki took out his own wallet and paid all of the total.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured gruffly, He got his change, then grabbed a few of the bags. Kyo seemed to take the hint and grabbed the rest as he unconsciously quickened his pace until he caught up with Yuki, who ignored him.  
Their walk home was spent in silence, each too immersed in his own thoughts for it to dawn on either of them who they were walking side by side with.

_Maybe I'm sick? Is that what this is all about? My weird actions, yeah probably some weird virus or something. Things like that happen right? I'd never be so nice to the damn rat otherwise.._.

Kyo chewed his lip softly.

_This is ridiculous! Why would he save me in the first place? Is this some new power trip of his? No, it couldn't possibly be. Kyo's rebuffing every thank you I've dared to try. So what does he get out of this exactly?_

Yuki sighed mentally, although it came out verbally as well. Kyo, startled by the sudden sound, jumped a bit, his brain slowly getting rid of all traces of the blistering questions that continued to plague his confused mind.

They got home, not fast enough for either boys. This was quite obvious, for once the grocery bags were on the table, they both quickly went their separate ways. Kyo went to the living room, where he only half listened to the news of the fire at their school. Yuki took his time to spend at his secret base, which he soon found to be relaxing because he didn't let his mind wander when working on his garden.  
After an hour or so of T.V, Kyo got up to use the bathroom. It was currently occupied, so he waited...And waited. And waited.

"Damn it, hurry up whoever's in there. Shigure is that you?" Kyo snapped impatiently. Yuki opened the door, and Kyo's eyes immediately scanned Yuki's nearly naked body. He had just gotten out of the shower by the looks of it. His hair was still wet, and stuck to his face in a messy yet attractive way. But that wasn't what really caught Kyo's attention. Soft, smooth skin covered Yuki's small body. His muscles were just visible enough to add to the charm as they moved slightly. Kyo's pulse quickened as his eye fell to Yuki's towel, the only thing that kept Kyo from seeing everything. Oh and his legs! So long and slender...Kyo's eyes widened as his brain slowly caught up to what thoughts had entered his mind, and then there was Yuki's stare. Though oblivious to the other boy's eyes raking his body, Yuki still was staring at him with a blank expression that made Kyo inhale sharply.

"Sorry..." Yuki murmured as he passed Kyo, who continued to stand there for a moment. Why was his heart slamming so hard in his chest? He'd looked so...Kyo shook his head. What in the world was he thinking?! The slightly excited boy went to the bathroom, his mind once again shouting out never-ending questions with no answers.

The night didn't give any reassurance or relief to the confused cat. Plagued with impossible thoughts and unanswerable questions, Kyo didn't even attempt to get the sleep he so desperately needed. Currently, the poor teenager was taking refuge at his favorite spot; the roof.

"Alright. This should be simple. Just answering questions..." Kyo coached himself as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"One. Why did I save Yuki? Simple. I can't defeat him if he's dead, so it's obvious that I would have to save him." He nodded at this answer, only to have a voice come out of nowhere.

_Why did you only come to this conclusion after you saved him? _

Kyo laughed nervously, and answered the invisible voice.

"My subconscious must have realized it before I did. In the heat of the moment."

_That's a completely incorrect answer. You only had Yuki's well being in your mind. You didn't want him to be gone. Try harder Kyo. Next. _

Angered by the voice, Kyo breathed out the next question.

"Two. Why do I not want to fight with him as much? Easy. I'm taking sympathy on him so he can get some rest and I can challenge him to a fight when he's at full health."

_Wrong again. You're two for two Kyo. You're enjoying his company. The fact that he too doesn't seem to be arguing with you as much is a reflection on the budding relationship. Or non-desire to hurt him. Not doing so well are you? Next._

"Argh. Three. Why did my heart skip a beat when I saw Yuki earlier?" he asked himself through gritted teeth, but couldn't answer that one.

_Not even gonna take a shot? It's just as well. You would have gotten it terribly wrong anyway. You're too dense, so I'll give you this one. You thought Yuki looked attractive, and the beauty you saw from your eyes caught you off guard. A very simple-minded response, but it's normal. _

"How is any of this possibly normal? And who are you anyway?"

_You really are such a stupid cat. Of course, I'm you._

Kyo's body adopted the look of an ice sculpture. Me? How could this voice possibly be me? It's saying all this stuff that isn't true...I mean...Kyo panicked, there's no way...

"S-So what are you trying to say?" he asked chokingly.

_You shouldn't ask yourself questions like that. I don't want to end up in a mental institution. _

Kyo thought he heard a sigh.

_Very well. I will tell you the simple three word answer, then you can ponder it, call me a liar, idiot, whichever. Then you can figure out that I'm right. Are you ready? I sure hope you are, cause here it is: _  
**You.  
Love.  
Yuki.**


	2. Twisting Emotions

**Author Notes: **Uh...Yeah. I fail. Sorry. As I said before, this is based off a rp I did with my friend, and looking through the document and making a story out of it is a lot harder than I had thought. But I have found a pretty good way to do it, so I think I'll start uploading once a week rather than, what, the two weeks it took? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them, and oh **animenightelf**, thank you for the tip on spacing. I hope this is easier to read!

**Disclaimer: Tried to kidnap Yuki, but sadly, those damn fangirls attacked me. So I still do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Yuki woke up in the morning perfectly rested and energized. After stretching his limbs, the rat proceeded with the morning ritual. Taking a quick stop in the bathroom, the oblivious teenager came down to the kitchen only to find breakfast just being finished, so he took a seat at the table, rubbing his eyes in the process to wake himself up. Kyo eyed him with suspicious eyes. Damn it...He looked so cute rubbing his eyes like that....

Kyo, irritated, took it out on his glass of milk by chugging it and banging it on the table, startling Yuki into full awareness. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the reason for the sudden loud wakening bang. Kyo met his eyes, only to give him a grumpy "hmph" and look away. Although he was a bit confused by his enemy's actions this morning, Yuki decided to ignore it and wait for the delicious smelling breakfast coming from the kitchen, completely oblivious that he could be anywhere near the object of another man's desire.

Throughout the day, Kyo was slowly figuring out just how much life hated him. Apparently, after the seed planted in his head by his self conscious (Kyo believes this fact is not yet proven and that he himself would never say that, therefore it must be an imposter inside his head. Details not yet worked out), he simultaneously ran into Yuki again and again. Currently, Kyo was walking down the hall, hoping some fresh air would help.

Deep in thought, Kyo was quickly pulled out of it after something hard stopped him. He looked up, and found himself looking into the bright silver eyes of his new attraction. Attempting to hide his loss of breath, Kyo tried a glare, but it was soon wiped off when he realized something; Yuki's skin was unusually soft...The young teenager was spared whatever thoughts might have followed when Yuki took a step back.

"You shouldn't space out so much." Yuki commented. The only thing Kyo could do was move his eyes to another position and mumble,

"Y-You're right. My bad" before brushing past the now speechless Yuki to go take a nice long walk. Yuki watched Kyo leaved, still stunned by his rival's words. Did Kyo really just say that? After debating whether or not this was a particularly good idea (It wasn't), Yuki decided to go talk to Shigure. He entered the novelist's office only to find the owner drawing a very obvious non-work related picture. At hearing the door, Shigure looked up.

"Hey Yuki. Something wrong?" the older man asked.

"Shigure...Has Kyo been acting strange lately to you?" Yuki asked, intently thinking about it himself. Shigure looked curiously at Yuki.

"Mmm, maybe just a little. Why, has he said something to you?" Suddenly very interested in the conversation, the older man sat down his pen to listen.

"Wah. Ah no, he hasn't. I was just wondering..." Yuki turned around and left, leaving a now fairly interested pest behind him. A devilish smirk on Shigure's face, the man contemplated a few certain ideas that crept into that corrupt mind of his.

"Yes Kyo has been acting strange. Those two both have. Ah, they must somehow crave to be good friends but are afraid of what people would think after such a long feud! I'm such a genius! As the merciful man I am, I simply can not stand back and let those poor boys not learn of friendship! ..." Shigure's head snapped back and was now in deep concentration with his drawing, trying to think of an idea to push them together.

It was only a little over an hour later that Shigure burst into the house, yelling out for everyone to hear.

"I'm hooooooooome! Where is my darling housewife? Is she in the kitchen preparing my late lunch?" He peaked his head into the kitchen, where he found only one teenager there, doing the dishes. Tohru looked up at him with a smile.

"Oh, Shigure! I'm glad you're back!"

"Don't talk about her like that." Yuki said as he walked into the kitchen after hearing Shigure's loud proclamation. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face.

"Oh Yuki, don't get so jealous! I don't plan on stealing this wonderful woman from you! Anyway, moving on to why I've been gone. Now I have a fantastic idea! Oh, where is Kyo? Sulking somewhere?" The older man cried happily. Kyo was, in fact, half asleep in the living room, amazingly not having woken up from Shigure's loud yelling.

"I don't know where that stupid cat is. Why are you in such a good mood. What did you do." Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Don't be so mistrusting Yuki! Why don't you go find that cat of ours. I have something we can all do together."

"What did you have in mind?" Tohru asked. Shigure grinned, but didn't say anything more. Yuki sighed, heading off into the living room and finding Kyo sleeping on the couch. He went over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up…" Kyo opened his eyes in a daze. He rubbed his red orbs, slightly irritated for being woken up.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo grumbled. He noticed some drool and quickly wiped it off, hoping Yuki hadn't noticed it. That would have been embarrassing…

"Shigure wants us all to do something together. I was sent to wake you up." Yuki stared at Kyo for a moment.

"You're such a messy sleeper." He commented.

_So he did notice_.

"Yeah? Well tell him I'm too busy for his family quality time crap." Yuki sighed softly.

"Tohru looked really happy about the idea. Why not do it for her sake? I wasn't exactly looking forward to more time with you either." Yuki reasoned. Kyo paused for a moment, looking up to study Yuki closely. After a moment he nodded softly.

"I guess you have a point….Damn rat." He muttered. Kyo never could figure out why Yuki was so good with words. Always good at solving problems in an instant, it was one of the things the cat used to hate about him. Now, it was turning into something Kyo actually admired.

_Damn it. This can not be happening to me…_

"Oh good, you two are already here. You can help me set up while Tohru finishes up the dishes." Both boys looked and saw Shigure walking towards them. Throwing the box on to the couch, Shigure opened it and pulled out a mat, spreading it out in a clear space.

"What the hell kind of game is this."

"I'm glad you asked Kyo. You see, this is-"

"Twister! I haven't played this game in such a long time!" Tohru exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Right you are Tohru! Although you'll have to be the spinner I'm afraid. The game wouldn't be as fun with animals running around if you know what I mean." Tohru nodded in agreement, taking a spot on the floor with the spinner next to her.

"Sounds interesting. What are the rules?" Yuki asked. Tohru waved a hand.

"Oh it's really easy. I'll spin the spinner and then I'll call out what it lands on....Lets see it landed on right hand red...So you try to put your right hand on a red a fast as you can. I continue, and whoever falls over first loses. Get it?" she asked smiling. She was happy, and Yuki couldn't help but smile softly at Tohru's obvious excitement over the game.

"Well said Tohru! Now, if you two will pick a side, we can start." Shigure grinned.

_This was a perfect idea! Nothing like a little game to spice up a friendship!_

The three males all stood at different sides, Kyo looking at the mat warily.

_Why am I doing this again? _

He looked over at Tohru, but then frowned as he turned his eyes on Yuki.

_Oh. That's the reason…_

He sighed mentally.

_I'm in a lot of trouble._

"We just do as Tohru asks? Sound simply enough. Think you can handle it?" Yuki challenged. Kyo's soft expression turn stern again.

"Just watch! I'll beat your sorry ass!" Kyo snapped. How hard could this game be?

"Alright! Left foot yellow!"

The game started, the three males following the directions without too much of a problem.

It was when Tohru called out a "Right hand blue!" that Shigure fell.

"Oh darn. It seems I've lost." Kyo and Yuki sent him stern glares, deciding they were only fueling his entertainment for the day.

"Right hand on red!"

Kyo bent over and put his palm on the nearest red circle. A bit of a stretch, but he was determined to finally have something he could beat Yuki at. Said rat set his hand on the circle next to Kyo's, finding this game to be quite easy.

"Left foot green," Tohru said. Yuki had to slide his foot between Kyo's legs to do this.

"Left hand on blue!" The first sweat broke out on Kyo's forehead as he stretched his hand out to blue. It didn't take long for all this strain to reach his muscles, you could only be so flexible. His belly brushed against Yuki's side when he wanted to give himself some relief, but it made his pulse race, so he willed himself to keep his body high in the air.

Yuki tensed at the feeling of Kyo brushing against him. He could only hope Kyo didn't feel it, but sadly, he was wrong. As the next color was called, the silver-haired teen had to push himself up in order to make his hand reach the circle, making his body tense even more as his back collided with Kyo's torso.

Kyo's stomach occasionally shrunk it as he began to have reactions to touching Yuki in such an odd way. It felt so weird -- He didn't think it would have turned out like this.

"I won't…lost…" His voice sounded strained and his elbows shook. He let his head fall and it bumped into Yuki's shoulder slightly.

"I'm not…going to lose either…" Yuki muttered through clenched teeth.

After the next color, Kyo found himself breathing right into Yuki's neck. He couldn't keep his head high anymore, and his entire arms were shaking, his legs bent inward to brush against Yuki's. It was like slow motion when Kyo came tumbling down on top of Yuki, his hands landing on either side of the rat's head.

Yuki, unable to hold both of them up, fell down to the ground, leaving Kyo laying on his back.

"Stupid cat…" Yuki felt more than a little awkward having Kyo on him in such a matter, but he tried not to reveal how much it bothered him. Kyo, on the other hand, quickly scrambled off of Yuki, his breathing slightly labored as he rubbed his sore muscles.

_That was so embarrassing…_

"Annnnd, the winner is….! Yuki! Surprise. Surprise." Shigure announced, watching while Yuki stand up and glaring at Kyo.

"Not very impressive stamina." He accused, Kyo glared daggers at him.

"Are you both alright?" Tohru asked.

"What do you think?" Kyo snapped. Why had he even chosen to play this stupid game. If anything, he should have been _avoiding _being around Yuki, but oh no, he just had to try and beat him at something! He turned to Yuki.

"And you…You…Just stay the hell away from me." Tired and embarrassed, Kyo left the room, leaving an amused Shigure and a confused Yuki in his wake.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next few days passed by rather quickly after that, to Kyo's delight. Well, depending on how you looked at it. After that awkward game, Kyo was struggling more than ever to try and understand the newfound feelings he now had towards his old enemy.

Currently the young teenager was laying down on his bed, finally able to start relaxing. At hearing a knock on his door, Kyo looked over to find Tohru there smiling.

"Lunch is ready. Oh and Haru came over to visit as well." Kyo followed her out, heading downstairs to fill his stomach.

The time was right after lunch, and Yuki was walking into the kitchen. He'd be unusually quiet for the past few days, a seemingly permanent headache burdening his cluttered mind. Setting his dishes in the sink, Yuki wasn't paying any attention when Kyo, who was also deep in thought, come in and set his dishes down as well. Both of the males jumped and then glared at each other.

"W-What are you doing here?!" He questioned. They'd both been doing their best to stay away from each other, so this sudden close proximity was setting both of them on immediate edge.

"I'm putting away my dishes. What are you doing?" Yuki didn't bother to listen for an answer as he quickly made a beeline for the door, ignoring Kyo's yelling of "What does it look like I'm doing?!" Kyo easily brushed past him, reaching the exit first, and heading up to his room. Yuki stopped for a moment, watching Kyo for a moment, then scoffing as he went up to his own room.

Haru crossed his arms from his position by the kitchen.

"What is going on with those two…" he murmured as he shook his head and set his dishes into the sink.

It was only an hour or two later that Yuki got bored with sitting in his room and decided to watch some T.V. He sat down next to Haru, who gave him a pleasant nod before going back to watching some kind of cartoon. Yuki's head snapped up to Kyo when the boy walked in and settled down in a seat on the floor unusually far from the television, but close enough so he can still see it. Haru watched the exchange with an impassive expression. Turning back to the screen, he decided to test the waters.

"So. Anything particularly interesting happen between the two of you? Or is it simply my imagination that you two are completely avoiding each other?" Haru asked nonchalantly. Yuki glanced over in Kyo's direction, his chin lightly set into his hand.

"Not particularly. Kyo's the one acting strange." He muttered in a calm voice, hiding the fact that he too, was acting a bit stranger than usual. Kyo twitched at the answer, but controlled his temper.

"Am not…" Was his brilliant retort. Yuki rolled his eyes. He might have found it amusing, if he'd had any idea what was going through Kyo's mind to make him act differently in the first place. Haru studied the two of them for a moment, taking in their slightly tense postures and deep-in-thought expressions.

The three boys managed to have a while of television without any mishaps, although Hatsuharu was now positive that there was something going on between Yuki and Kyo. Their behavior was just peculiar, especially Kyo's. It seems that Yuki was just reacting to Kyo's change in behavior rather than the change being himself. It made Haru very curious, and he planned to investigate this situation further.

Tohru came in to get them when it was dinner time, and Yuki was the first one up with Haru following closely behind. Sighing, the cat got up and followed the others into the dining room, stopping short as he reached the doorway. Hatsuharu was sitting in what was his usual spot, leaving the only available spot next to his new secret love. After sucking in a quick breath, Kyo sat down and started to pile food on his plate. He reached for fish and was instead met with Yuki's hand. Looking up he saw Yuki staring at their touching appendages. The rat quickly pulled his hand back and set it in his lap. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything, which took Kyo aback.

He was pulled out of it by Shigure's voice.

"Yuki, did you take a shower today?" he asked. Slightly confused, Yuki looked over and slowly answered,

"Yes...Why?" Kyo stared at Shigure with a hard stare. The image of Yuki's wet body slowly drifted into his mind and Kyo's immediately stiffened.

"Well, you take rather long, hot showers. It's rather cold when I go to take mine. Are you trying to sweat yourself to death? There are better ways to do it you know." Shigure continued on with his babbling as Kyo got another set of images in his mind. Yuki...Body glistening with sweat...Heavy, labored breathing…Body bright red with the heat...

Oh shit…Kyo thought to himself as he felt his pants suddenly tighten.

"No, that was not my intention. It relaxes my muscle if you must know." Yuki had a stern look on his face. God the crease on Yuki's brow was so adorable! And the thoughts of Yuki's relaxing muscles in a hot shower...The hormonal boy's mind immediately went to impure thoughts, making a very painful twinge in his lower body. He moved one of his hands down into his lap, pressing against his growing erection. He glanced around to see if anyone noticed, no one seemed to, but when he looked over at Yuki he found the beautiful silver eyes looking at him with a curious wonder. Under the supposed harmless look, Kyo started to clench his teeth as more throbbing pain came over him. Stupid stupid stupid…This was not good at all! What am I going to do?! Kyo yelled into his mind, but received no answer. He pressed his hand firmly to his pants, but it gave him very little relief.

Kyo was desperately trying to figure out a way to get out of this horrible situation when he felt a light hand on his bare arm. Horrified he looked over to see the source. Yuki's hand was on his arm, looking at him with a rather worried face.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his soft tone. It took all of the cat's willpower not to pounce on him right there.

"F-Fine! I'm just not feeling well!" he stood up, running out of the room. Everyone stared. Haru's eyebrow raised as he stared at Kyo's descending back.

"Hmm…" he murmured to himself, deep in thought.

"Hah…Mmm…Ah" Kyo's moans could only be faintly heard past the door of the bathroom as he stroked and caressed his slick erection. Images of Yuki fueled his desire as he rubbed along the head, leaning against the sink and breathing heavily. His pants unbuttoned and down at his ankles, his long fingers caressed his shaft from under the boxers, hand getting slick with each brush of his sensitive tip.

As his climax got closer, his hand increased its pace as well. No longer teasing himself, Kyo wanted too badly to get it over with. In the back of his mind, he realized that he had to be absolutely insane for doing something like this, but the pleasurable tingles in his body were Kyo's only focus as he shuddered, finally reaching his peak.

Kyo leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Running his clean hand through his hair, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn it. Suddenly becoming like that…" The cat grumbled to himself as he cleaned up his mess, leaving no traces of what he had previously been doing. Taking a deep breath, Kyo opened the door, deciding going back to dinner was not the wisest decision right now. However, not going back may make everyone think there was more to his sickness. Sighing, the teenager walked back towards the dining area, taking his seat next to Yuki, feeling rather uncomfortable with the remains of his climax drying on to his skin beneath his clothes.

"You feeling better Kyo?" Tohru asked in a worried tone, making Kyo hang his head as he picked up his fork.

"Yeah…Never better…" he muttered in response, taking a bite of his food.

"Really? You look a little…hot." Kyo choked and started coughing. Once his food was no longer threatening to kill him, he glared at a smirking Haru.

"He's right. Your face is a little flushed. Are you running a fever?" Tohru couldn't help but ask.

"I'm fine guys. Jeez, if I knew I would be getting all these stupid questions I would have just went to my room..."

"There's really no reason to act like that. We're all just worried about you."

"Just shut up Haru! Why are you even here?" Kyo yelled. This only earned him a shrug.

"Wanted to check up on everybody, make sure Yuki was really okay."

"Thank you for your concern Haru, but it's really not necessary. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." Yuki gave a reassuring smile, and Kyo scoffed as he angrily attacked his food with his fork. Haru smiled back at him.

"I'm happy to see that you're getting up and around. You weren't down for long were you?" Yuki chuckled a bit at that.

"No, it doesn't appear that I was." Yuki's smile remained in place and Kyo took a deep breath to calm himself. He's been doing that a lot lately it seemed.

"Actually, I think I'll go to bed early." Kyo stood up, once again excusing himself from the table and went upstairs to his room. Letting out a deep sigh, Kyo stared up at his ceiling.

These feelings of his were wrong. There was no way that anything would come out of a relationship. And just the thought of Yuki's rejection made Kyo cringe at the pain in his chest. There was really only one thing he could do. He would just have to forget about these disgusting feelings of his.

As the minutes trickled by and turned to hours, Kyo became a bit restless. He always liked being left to his own thoughts, but now, it was just making his mood even worse. All he could think about was Yuki. How his eyes seemed to soften when he was talking to Tohru, or when he ate something he didn't particularly like his nose would scrunch up in the most adorable sense. The way he was so strong but his body was so slender and perfect, how he automatically tried to please others. Kyo was reminded of dinner, when Yuki told Haru he was fine. Was he really? It's not like Kyo could have asked him. He looked at the clock, it was past midnight.

"Yuki should be asleep…" Kyo stood up from his bed.

"A little look wouldn't hurt." Quietly as he could, as if he was afraid of being caught and really, he was, Kyo opened his door and walked down the hall towards Yuki's room. When he reached his destination, Kyo hesitated, hand hovering but an inch away from the doorknob. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door as quietly as he could.

His eyes immediately fell on the bed and he approached it cautiously. He had no idea what effect this would have on him after all. Kyo looked down at the slumbering face of Yuki. He looked so angelic while sleeping. His face completely relaxed, not a winkle in sight. Just slow, labored breathing and the rise and fall of his blanket-covered chest.

Kyo reached his hand out towards the sleeping teen, but once again hesitated before he touched him. He stood them for a moment, then decided to simply run his fingers ever so lightly over the sheets. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. His body suddenly a bit overheated, Kyo walked over to the window and opened it, enjoying the feeling of the cool chill against his heated skin. Leaning against the window sill, Kyo couldn't help but wonder. Did this feeling, make him gay? He couldn't say that he was attracted to any other male, but he hadn't really ever looked before. Was it just Yuki? Or could it be something else?

Questions no more clearer than they were when he got them, Kyo left the room with one last look back at Yuki, closing the door behind him. He rested his head against the door, trying to decipher his feelings.

"Anything on your mind?"

_Uh-Oh._

_

* * *

_

I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger! I just thought this was the best place as any to stop. I should have the next part up soon. Ah, and just another warning!

**This will not stay a KyoxYuki.**

It will be relatively soon, but just in case it was forgotten.


End file.
